A Future: What We Fight For
by GinnyMarie
Summary: We may have lost friends, but we will never forget them. We will always remember. But this is what we fought for, a future......ONE SHOT[COMPLETE]HP Not mine


_A/N: This is a fic that i wrote a while bacl...not too long, mind...i hope you like it...it is Post-HBP_

**  
**

REVIEW! PLEASE!

**A Future: What We Fight For  
**

"I love you Ginny." Harry said as he hugged her goodbye. This was it. He was leaving, off on a search for the Horcruxes. He was leaving Ginny behind, and it hurt her; it broke her heart.

"I l – love you, too, Harry. I a – always have and always w – will." She choked out, holding on to him for dear life. He lifted her face with his hand and wiped away the tears that were falling freely from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. "Please," she started as a last ditch effort. "Please, Harry, take me with you."

"Gin, you know I can't. You're safest at Hogwarts. McGonagall, Tonks, and Lupin will look after you. They promised me that they would. I wish you could come with me; it's killing me to leave you here, really it is, but I need to do this, and then, after Tom is gone, we can get married." He kissed her; it was a kiss that promised nothing but a future together. It was soft and tentative, loving and tender; everything that it should have been. "I will miss you so much, love. I'll write and come see you every chance I get. I'm going to kill him, so we can have a future, I promise. I love you with all my being."

"Oh, Harry." She threw her arms around him again, not wanting or unable to let go. They clung to each other for several more minutes, exchanging kisses at times, at others just enjoying the feel of being in the other's arms. One last kiss, one that was deepened as soon as it began, and they separated.

"I have to go now, or I'll never leave." Harry said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and started walking with Ron and Hermione down the lane that lead away from the Burrow. He turned around, and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you, too. With all my heart and all my soul." She whispered, playing with the ring on her finger. "Come back to me, Harry, come back to me."

_ Ginny had notice how cold he had been to her since arriving the day of his birthday. He had said maybe ten words to her in two days, and it was driving her mad. Didn't he know that she understood; didn't he know that she knew that he would come back to her as soon as Tom Riddle was dead? Didn't he know these things _Obviously not, Ginevra_, Ginny scolded herself. On the train ride home she had confronted him. She had told him that she would wait for him, wait until Voldemort was gone, she would be there as soon as it was done. He had looked at her and asked, "Why?" And she had told him that she loved him and that he couldn't stop her from that. He had abruptly fled, not because he was scared, but because he hadn't wanted to crack. He had to keep her safe; he just had to._

_Ginny looked over at him, sitting, eating some of her mother's cooking. A wicked thought struck her. She could wait until Voldemort was gone to have him back, but she couldn't wait that long for him to talk to her, or even glance in her direction. _

_She moved to the counter and grabbed the bowl of fresh picked strawberries and moved to the chair directly in Harry's line of vision. She picked up a strawberry and took a bite, letting the juice linger on her lips. She saw Harry's eyes snap to her lips, and gave him a smile. _Let's see if you decide to ever ignore me again, Harry Potter? I am quite adept in torture_. She thought as his eyes flashed to hers. He had an accusing look in his eyes, to which she smiled innocently, and licked the strawberry juice from her lips before eating another strawberry._

"_I need to talk to you." Harry said suddenly, jumping up from his chair and gently, yet firmly pulling Ginny out of her chair and into the garden. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Nothing." Even she didn't believe that._

"_Nothing? NOTHING! You were trying to get me to kiss you in there!" Harry bellowed. _

"_I wasn't trying to get you to kiss me Harry." Ginny's voice was calm. "Not that I wouldn't mind, of course. I understand why you broke up with me. I just did that so that you would notice me. Ever since you got here two days ago, you have barely said anything to me at all. You won't look at me, so I decided to make you talk to me."_

"_I can't!" Harry yelled. She just looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I can't talk to you, or look at you, because if I do, I will go back on my decision to protect you, to make sure you're safe. If you –" He broke off, looking at her desperately. He gulped, trying to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat. "If you die, I die. Ginny, I love you." He finished weakly. She was looking at him, trying to figure out what to say next to comfort him. She walked up to him, looked him in the eye, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her comforting embrace._

"_Harry, I love you, so much." She whispered in his ear as she felt him relax. "I understand, though I'd prefer you not be so noble, but that's one of the reasons I love you. I just don't want you to ignore me. I love you, I love you, I love you." She felt his hands snake their way around her waist, and his head bury itself in her hair. _

"_Who the hell am I kidding?" Harry announced and pulled back, only to capture her lips in a kiss full of longing, desperation, and urgency. "Ginny. I can't be without you. I need you in my life. Ever since the funeral, you're all I've been thinking about. I should be worrying about Dumbledore's death and tracking down these bits of Voldemort's soul, but you have been on my mind every second of every day. Constantly. I've felt like you being on my mind all the time is a bad thing. That it's a betrayal to Dumbledore's memory, but no matter what I do –" he was cut off by Ginny smashing her lips on his. She soon slid her tongue across his lower lip, and he immediately responded, deepening their kiss. They stayed like that until the need for air became apparent. He lay his forehead on hers, breathing heavily. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

Ginny was sharing a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom on the Hogwarts Express. It was lonely. She missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and could tell that Neville and Luna were disconcerted by their absence as well.

"I wonder how many people are going to be at Hogwarts this year." Neville said thoughtfully once the silence had gotten to him.

"Neville, honestly, I don't really care about the other students. I'm just thinking about three certain people who won't be there. Who are out on a search and destroy mission. Who are endangering their lives everyday, so that maybe we can live happily ever after. Three people that have Death Eaters and Voldemort – OH SHUT IT NEVILLE – himself after them. So, yeah, I'm not really in a sympathizing mood. This year is going to be different no matter what, what with Dumbledore gone and all." Ginny told him in a rage. She rubbed the ring on her finger for comfort, to calm herself down. She hadn't meant to blow up at him like that, it was just getting to her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione not being on the train for the first time in her five years at Hogwarts. "Sorry Neville. I'm just upset still that Harry didn't take me with him. Noble git is trying to protect me. But I love him…" She started rambling.

_"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Harry pulled her up and dragged her into the garden, where they were hidden from view of those at the wedding reception._

_"__What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, seeing the nervous look on Harry's face. _

"_I…um…I…bloody hell, why is this so hard?" He started mumbling to himself, and feeling around in his pockets. She looked at him with amusement. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, and then pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee._

"_Harry?" Ginny whispered, eyes wide._

"_Ginny, you are my everything: my strength, my soul, my world, my love. I would be honoured if you would be my wife. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny stared at him, shock written all over her features._

_She hadn't realized that she had been silent until Harry tentatively called her name. _

"_Yes. Yes. YES!" she exclaimed, throwing herself onto him, both falling to the ground. "Yes, I will become your wife. Oh, Harry…I love you." He captured her lips in his, kissing with a fierce passion, until she broke away, much to his chagrin. "Harry, you're forgetting something." She smiled at him as his face took on recognition. He felt around on the ground for the box that contained the engagement ring. Smiling, he opened the box, withdrew the ring and slipped it onto her finger. _

"_Oh Merlin," she exclaimed softly. The ring that now adorned her finger was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. It had five rubies and five emeralds surrounding a modest diamond on a platinum band. She gazed in wonder at it before launching her lips on his again._

"_GINNY! HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice screamed from the direction of the reception party. _

"_Coming." Ginny yelled back. "I suppose we should get back to the party. Mum will think that we've been attacked by Death Eaters." _

"_Yeah. And we will want to tell them something, won't we?"_

"_You sure you want to do that tonight? All of my brothers are here, remember, even Percy."_

"_Yeah…they are nothing compared to a group of Death Eaters and Voldemort."_

_"__Too true."_

_"But you, on the other hand? I would never cross you for fear of my own life."_

_"Smart boy," she said as they walked hand and hand back to the rest of the group, and soon the family had an impending wedding to celebrate. _

Sighing, Ginny looked out of the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. She had been at Hogwarts for almost a month, and everything was different. Lavender Brown had been transferred into the Sixth Year Girls' dormitory, as she was the only Seventh Year Gryffindor Girl. Seamus Finnigan was gone as well, leaving only two Gryffindor Seventh Year Boys: Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Her dormitory now consisted of four girls: Lavender Brown, Elaine Rosswood, Sabrina Kales, and herself. They had lost three of their original six: Dianna Grayson, Teresa Teager, and Christina Logan. It was weird without those three, and plus Lavender, but Ginny didn't really care. All she could think about was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny," a voice broke into her thoughts. She turned her head to see Colin Creevey sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Hi Colin," Ginny's voice was void of emotion as Colin looked into her eyes. Whatever he saw in them made him frown.

"Gin, come on. I know you miss the Trio, but you're ignoring your other friends. Elaine and I are worried about you." Colin told her, leaning forward slightly to look into her eyes, which were downcast.

"Col, I really…oh hell, I don't know. I just miss him so much."

"Harry?" She nodded, tears forming in her eyes and starting to leak out at the corners. She wiped furiously at them, determined not to show weakness. She hadn't cried really since the Chamber. Not in flood proportions, anyway, which was what was threatening. "Have you gotten a letter from him?" She shook her head.

"I – I – I'm scared that he's d – d – dead. But he can't be dead. I…he promised me that he was coming back. HE PROMISED ME!" She stood up suddenly, startling Colin. He stood as well and wrapped her in his arms. "I m – m – miss him. We…he asked me to marry him. As soon as Tom is gone, we're going to get married, no matter my age…" She started mumbling incoherently, Colin's surprisingly strong arms around her in comfort, her tears making his once dry shirt, damp. Ginny caught a glimpse of her ring, which always seemed to comfort her, the 'HJ' and 'GM' drawing her attention.

_"I wonder where they are." Remarked Romilda Vane at the Gryffindor table one morning at breakfast._

_"Maybe Ginny will know." Suggested the blond next to Romilda._

_"I don't think so," Romilda's voice was full of doubt as she looked in the redhead's direction. "If she knew, I think that Harry would have brought her with him. Besides, I heard they broke up at the funeral last year." Ginny had heard enough. She stood up, motioning for Neville, who was in mid-word, that she would be back in a minute. She stalked towards the group of Fifth Year Gryffindor Girls._

_"Do you have something to ask me?" Snarled Ginny, standing in front of Romilda, her eyes slits, the anger and frustration nearly pouring off of her in spurts of magic. "Because if you don't have something to ask, I would like it if you don't talk about me."_

_"Actually, yes, we do have something to ask. A few questions, in fact." Romilda said in an icy tone. "Where is the Golden Trio?"_

_"I dunno where they are." Ginny replied truthfully._

_"Oh, really. I doubt that your parents withdrew Ron from school, as they would have taken you out of here as well. So, if you don't know where they are, then why aren't they here?" Romilda's tone was accusing, of what, Ginny didn't know._

_"They had things that they needed to do, and I can't tell you what those things are, so don't ask."_

_"Hmm…really? All right then. Why didn't they take you with them?" Asked Romilda, her eyes boring into Ginny._

_"My mum and dad wouldn't let me go with them. They couldn't stop Harry, Ron, or Hermione, as they were all of age."_

_"Okay then. Are you and Harry still together?" Her tone was hopeful, hopeful that the answer would be no._

_"Yes."_

_"I don't believe you for some reason. Where's the proof?"_

_"Right here." Ginny stuck her left hand under Romilda's nose, and watched with satisfaction as the girl's eyes widened. "It was his mum's engagement ring. In case you are wondering, 'HJ' stands for Harry James, and 'GM' stands for Ginevra Molly. Harry and I will be getting married, probably before next school year."_

"NEVILLE!" Ginny ran up the boy's dormitory stairs in excitement, not being able to wait until she could tell him her idea at breakfast. "NEVILLE!" She barged into the Seventh Year Boys' Dormitory and ran straight for Neville Longbottom, who was in the midst of tying his trainer, his robes still on his bed.

"Ginny?"

"Neville," she panted, "I need you to help me train."

"Train?" He had a baffled look on his face.

"Yeah. The Final Battle is looming, and I have a feeling that it is either going to be at Hogwarts, the Beacon of Light, or in Godric's Hollow, where it all began. But no matter where it is, I'm sure as hell going to be there." She stated firmly.

"Godric's Hollow, why is that the place where it all began…oh…his parent's house. Where You-Know-Who was first defeated." She nodded her head, practically bouncing with excitement.

"But I don't want to be the only one being trained. If there is a siege at Hogwarts, all the older years need to be trained."

"You want to start up the DA again, don't you? And you want me to be one of its leaders? Luna too?" She nodded.

"But it's no longer going to be Dumbledore's Army…it'll now be Harry's. Dumbledore is gone, and Harry is all we have, and we are all he has. We are Harry's Army now." Ginny's said with conviction, her features set in determination.

"So, I s'pose it's time to round up all the remaining DA members?" He looked at her and she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"We're going to have to recruit some people." She said, looking up as Dean had chosen that moment to walk out of the loo. His face was surprised for a moment, then he relaxed and smiled at her. She smiled back before saying, "DEAN! I need you to go and gather all the Gryffindor DA members. Bring them up here. NOW!" He nodded and left the dormitory for the Common Room. Soon all of the remaining DA members from Gryffindor House were standing around Ginny and Neville.

"Yup," Ginny said, looking at the students around her, "we're definitely going to have to recruit. Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Terry, and Anthony are the only others left. We've lost Padma, Parvati, Michael, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, Seamus, Zacharias, Cho and her friend, Ron, Hermione, and Harry."

"Erm, Ginny?" Colin piped up from next to his brother. There were a pathetic amount of Gryffindor DA members: Colin and Denis Creevey, Lavender Brown, and Dean Thomas.

"Oh…right…sorry. I explained what was going on to Neville, but I forgot to do so to you." Ginny flushed pink briefly before continuing. "We are re-opening the DA. Only it is no longer Dumbledore's Army. We are Harry's Army now; Dumbledore is gone, and Harry is the new leader of the Light side of this war. We may not be able to help him right now, but the Final Battle is coming, and fast. I think that the war will be over before next school year, and we need to be prepared to fight. Neville, Luna, and I are the new instructors of our Army…we do need a new name, don't we." Ginny mused. She had everyone's rapt attention; they were hanging on her every word. "Not the Junior Order of the Phoenix, that isn't original…hmm…any ideas, or should we wait for everyone else?"

"Order of the Phoenix?" Asked Lavender.

"Organization started during the first war to fight Voldemort," everybody in the room winced at the name, "OH GET OVER IT! I'll call him Tom, then, even though that name is more frightening than Voldemort."

"Tom?"

"It's Voldemort's real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. The bastard. Invading my mind like that…and when I was eleven…" she trailed off, a pained expression on her face. She quickly regained her composure and continued, "We need new members. Practically everyone from Seventh Year is in it, or gone, but we can recruit other years. Go all the way down to Fourth Year. They should be capable. We'll be holding our meetings in the same place as last time, only I will make sure that no one can get in unless we want them to get in. I also want you four to tell the other members from other Houses to start checking their coins, and if they lost them, tell them that I will provide them with new ones. Oh, and absolutely NO Slytherins. I can't trust them, and we will not be teaching advanced spells to future or current Death Eaters." She took a deep breath and looked around at the four Gryffindors whom she, Neville, and Luna would be teaching. "If you want to back out of this now, I'll understand, and so will Harry.

"GET THIS INTO YOUR HEAD NOW," she shouted to make a point. "Any DA member will be involved in battle. You might die on the grounds of Hogwarts, or in the village of Godric's Hollow, depending on where the Final Battle is. We will be teaching the most potent defense, and offense, spells. The probability that you come out of this is low, but if you come out of this, it will most likely be as someone who has killed, not murdered, killed." Ginny looked at everyone's shocked and slightly reluctant expressions. "You can leave this dorm room, and forget ever being here. I just want you to be prepared, that if the battle is indeed at Hogwarts, you might be dragged into it anyways, and at least this way you will be prepared."

"Why?" Questioned Dean.

"Excuse me? Why what?"

"Why is it you, Neville, and Luna that are teaching us?"

"Well, first of all, it's not technically teaching, I suppose, it's training. Second, because the three of us are the only ones out of the DA – not including Ron, Hermione, and Harry – that have faced Death Eaters. We've done it twice. And none of us were injured that horribly, if memory serves. I mean, hell, I've even spoken to Tom before, the bastard. He was more terrible at age sixteen than most of his Death Eaters are today." The others gasped and Ginny looked around at them, a 'don't ask me what I meant by that, or how I know it' look on her face. "When I say training, I mean training. We are going to work out, practice every kind of spell, hex, and curse that might be useful in a duel or battle, and we are going to do this every day, until we can do it in our sleep. Who's with me?"

The four looked at each other, then nodded. "We're with you Ginny, Neville." They echoed.

"Good. Okay. Colin, I want you to start gathering people from our year. Same for you Denis, only do it for your year. We need someone to cover Fifth Year. Dean, that's you. Luna and I will get the Ravenclaws, whilst Neville, you and Lavender get the Hufflepuffs. Tell them that it must still be as secret as possible. No Slytherins can hear about this. They might report to Tom that we are working at this. They might try and harm us, and that is not what we need. I've already informed Moony of our resurrection of the DA, and he will check in on us during the meetings, unless it's the full moon week, then Tonks will do it. This is serious; you need to be aware of that. Maybe I can get a pensieve and show you some memories of the battles we've been in…" She mused. The others were looking at her expectantly, and she realized what she had forgotten to do. "Oh…right…sorry. You lot can go now. Neville, we still have a few things to discuss."

"Yeah? And by the way, you were brilliant just now." She blushed at the praise but answered him all the same.

"We need to learn how to make portkeys, because if the Final Battle is in Godric's Hollow, we have to be able to get there, and fast. We must also tell our other members of our plans. I can get the twins to do that. They can go to Seamus', Parvati and Padma's, and everyone else's homes, or get in contact with them somehow, and tell them to keep practicing, and keep on the lookout for trouble. Watch their coins. We'll have to send them portkeys, so yes, definitely need to figure out how to make them…"

"Ginny, don't worry. We will do this, for Harry. We can do this. He needs us. He'll have his hands full with V – v – vol – ah…bugger it…Tom, and we'll take care of the Death Eaters."

"Yeah…I think that I'm going to tell McGonagall that Gryffindor House will not be participating in the Quidditch Cup this year. I'll talk to the rest of the team first, of course, and I also imagine that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will forfeit as well, but this war is more important than Quidditch…" Ginny sat down on Neville bed, idly playing with her engagement ring, wondering what the future had in store for her and her classmates.

Ginny sat in a bed at St. Mungo's, her mind going back to the Battle of Hogwarts, the Final Battle of the war, as it had done so every day since the end. She was in a great deal of pain; it felt like everything hurt; like she would always be in pain. But she was happy. The war was over, finally, and it wasn't going to begin ever again.

_ "PHOENIX ARMY!" She shouted as she ran through the Entrance Hall, heading straight for the Great Hall. "PHOENIX ARMY! PHOENIX ARMY!" Neville looked up at her, his eyes wide. He immediately stood up, his wand at the ready._

_"PA, GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS NOW!" Neville screamed to the Great Hall at large. Ginny was fumbling with her old DA galleon, sending a message to those not at Hogwarts to activate their portkeys. "Ginny, what's happening?"_

_"I saw him. I saw him." Ginny said as the rest of the PA gathered around her, Neville, and Luna. "I've alerted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Thank Merlin that they destroyed the last piece of his soul last week. But that's not the point. Voldemort is approaching the grounds. There are Death Eaters at the gate. I think that he also brought Dementors, so I hope all of you can do a corporeal Patronus. We need to get the rest of the school somewhere safe." She ran up to the Head Table, the PA following closely behind her._

_"Professor." Ginny panted. McGonagall took one look at the redhead's and nodded. She stood up and preformed a /I Sonorus I charm on herself._

_"Third Years and down," McGonagall's magically enhanced voice boomed around the Hall. "You will immediately go to Gryffindor Tower. Any non-PA member is to go as well. Any one who is in the PA, please stay in the Great Hall." The students got up uncertainly. There was fear on some of their faces, particularly the First Years. Professors Flitwick and Sprout led them out of the Hall, the destination being the portrait of the Fat Lady._

_"All right you lot. If you feel that you will not be able to do this, we need to know now." Luna said, her dreamy air completely gone, replaced with seriousness and determination. Not a one moved from where they were standing. "Good. Ginny."_

_"Okay…the other members have been informed, as has the Order. We are just waiting for everyone to portkey. Professor?" She turned to the Headmistress. "Have the wards been tampered with? Can portkeys get through?" McGonagall sat down and pulled a piece of parchment from her robes._

_"Yes, Miss Weasley, the wards will allow portkeys through, but You-Know-Who has also disabled the anti-apparition wards."_

_"Oh joy." Ginny turned to the students behind her. She looked every single one in the eyes. "This is it. I can feel it. We have been training for this for the past seven months. We are as ready as we will ever be. We can do this. We will win, no matter what." Just then, fifteen people were dumped into the Great Hall. Ginny looked up and spotted a mop of messy black hair. She ran over to Harry and helped him to his feet, leaving the PA members to gather themselves and prepare for battle._

_"Ginny." Harry wrapped her in his arms and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "What's going on?" As she told him, he frowned._

_"Harry?"_

_He nodded. "It ends today." He said with conviction. "Lets go." The PA left the Great Hall, headed for the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts, which were soon to be covered with blood and bodies. Fear and apprehension filled the air. The Weasley twins were wearing serious looks on their faces, a rarity. As Harry and Ginny stepped off the front steps, they shared a kiss and an 'I love you,' before going to meet their fate, their destiny._

_As Ginny fought Death Eater after Death Eater, felling several of them, she couldn't help but feel bursts of pride at how well the army of the Light was doing. She kept stealing glances at Harry, who was in an intense duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. She saw Neville fire a curse at the same time as Harry, both hitting the torturer dead on. Blood spurted from her chest and back, and she fell dead to the ground. Ginny turned back to her duel with Dolohov. She shot a strong Blasting Curse at him, causing a bloody wound to appear on his front. She moved onto the next Death Eater before Dolohov was even on the ground._

_"LUNA!" Ginny screamed as she saw the Death Eater begin to cast _Sectumsempra _ at her friend_"BATES MOCUS!" _ She yelled the first hex that entered her mind. It hit the Death Eater in the head, causing several bats to come out of the man's mask and attack him. She watched as Luna muttered something and a yellow light flew from her wand. She shot a grateful look at Ginny and moved on to help Seamus Finnigan. Ginny looked around and saw a flash of white-blond hair. _A Malfoy_. She shot a spell at the man. He turned around and she saw him smirk at her._

_"Ah…Miss Weasley. So nice to see you again." He shot a spell at her, which she skillfully dodged. /I __Yes, running around the lake with the rest of the PA members every morning was definitely a good idea, I she thought as she aimed a _Furnunculus_, which she then followed up with a_Diffindo_, causing him to fall to the ground._

_"You made my life a living hell in my first year. You deserve to die, you bastard." She shot Severing Charm after Severing Charm at Lucius Malfoy. Finally, determining that he would never move again, and if he did, it wouldn't be for a very long time, she bent down and grabbed his wand, snapping it, then setting fire to it with an _Incendio

_Ginny looked up and saw that the dueling had all stopped. Everyone on the grounds was watching where Harry and Voldemort were dueling. She ran towards them, getting as close as she dared. /I I'm here Harry; I'm here. I She sent all of her love towards him, not knowing why she was doing so. Before her eyes, Harry began to glow a brilliant white. Taking this as a good sign, Ginny continued to send her love to him, even saying out loud that she loved him. All of a sudden, light sprang from Harry's wand, making its way for the snake-like man. Voldemort's red eyes widened with fear and he let out a scream of rage and pain as the light hit him. Light burst forth from where Voldemort stood, engulfing the battle field in pure love, giving uplifting feelings to those on the side of the Light, and torturing those on the side of the Dark; like a Phoenix's song. The light could be seen for miles around, giving hope to witches and wizards in the village of Hogsmeade who saw it._

_"HARRY!" Ginny screamed when the light dissipated and she saw him fall to the ground. The remaining Death Eaters were all on the ground as well, withering in pain as the Dark Mark burned them; all were within inches of death. Ginny ran to her fiancée and embraced him. "Please don't die. Please don't die. Harry, open your eyes, love. Come one you can do it. Open your eyes." She gave him a kiss on the lips; the blood both of them sported mixing. His eyes flitted open and he smiled. He took her left hand in his right and brought it to his lips. After kissing her hand, he closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips._

_"HARRY!"_

"Harry." Ginny sighed as she watched him enter her hospital room. He held a pink bundle in his arms.

"Hey Gin," Harry said as he came up to her bed. He handed her their baby girl and smiled the biggest smile in his life. "We need to get a name for this little one."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. I kind of wanted to name her after Elaine, but now that I see her, she doesn't look like an Elaine." He nodded his head in agreement, his face thoughtful.

"Natalie."

"Natalie? Yeah, I like it. What of the middle name?" She asked, looking down at the angel in her arms.

"Rose." He answered with certainty. "My mother's name was a flower, and I want hers to be as well."

"Natalie Rose Potter it is then." Ginny agreed. "She is so beautiful."

"Yeah. My eyes and hair. She better keep it long, otherwise it'll be just as messy as mine. But she also has a piece of her mum." Harry said, indicating the little dot of red hair that occupied his daughter's head, which would someday be a streak among the raven-black. "Guess the Weasley genes just wouldn't totally give up, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Ginny looked at her baby girl again, a smile plastered permanently to her face. _This was what we fought for_ she thought. I _We may have lost friends, but we will never forget them. We will always remember. But this is what we fought for, a future. _


End file.
